Stuck on island
by jemixnileyxkashleyxdelenaxemil
Summary: its about when group of teenagers same famous goes to paris to get away from parents or stuff when the plane crashes on a island there but the main question is will they get of it kind of a crossover with i carly victorious sonny with chance hannah montana wizard of warley place jonas brother austin and ally big time rush high school musica zoey 101 lizzie mcguire life with derek
1. Chapter 1

_**hi please read and thanks oh please comment**_

_okay they are all going to paris _

Okay in row A it is in order

Joe Miley Vanessa demi Carly zoey lola Kendal Trish Lizzie tori cat Selena Casey

Okay in row B it is in order

Kevin Emily Ashley tawni Freddie Logan james Camilla Dallas Miranda jade Trina Harper Derek

Okay in row C it is in order

Stella Oliver zac Nico sam chase Logan Lucy dez Ethan Andre Zeke mason Lizzy

Okay in row D it is in order

Macy Jackson Corbin Grady Mitchel Carlos ally Gordo matt beck David Marti

Okay in row E it is in order

Nick Ryan Chad Zora gibby Nicole jo Austin Kate Larry Robbie Jake Edwin

So everyone go into their seat in row A

Zoey&lola- omg Ur Vanessa joe Miley Kendal Selena Carly were huge fans

Miley- aw thanks so why don't we all introduce our self-starting with my big bear joe *smile at him*

Joe- okay my name is joe im the lead singer of Jonas brother band im funny silly and the hottest boy in the world Miley my bed buddy *smiling at her* and i love barney and i have 3 brother and me and my brother are her because we wanted to leave town for a week *they all laugh at him*okay miles Ur turn oh and im single and since im famous i get money for singing and i earn 10 million a day

Miley- im Miley slash Hannah montana i love acting and singing i have a dad who used to be a singer i have 4 siblings joe my big bear i love i Carly demi my best friend and Selena is and ash v Corbin and Ryan are and the jo bros im here because me Emily Oliver and my brother Jackson decided to go on a trip to Paris okay it is Vanessa turn oh and im single to i get money to same as joe but i get 20 million a day

Vanessa- im Vanessa i love acting and singing im dating zac who is in Row C for 2 years Ashley me and Miley have been really close iv known Miley for 16 years all her life and iv known Ashley for 13 years i love i Carly and i came her with my friends because we wanted a break demi Ur turn i get money to but i get 10 million

Demi- im demi i love acting and singing im dating no one my best friend is Miley iv known her for 14 years since we was 2 iv known Selena for 10 years i was dating taylor.l until i saw him cheat on me i love i Carly okay Carly turn oh i came here because i was sad so i decided a little trip i get money to but i get 10 million

Carly-im Carly i do a web show with sam and Freddie called i Carly im single iv known sam for 13 years and iv known Freddie for 11 years i came her with my friends for a webicon okay it zoey turn oh and iv known gibby for 8 years and Spencer is my brother and i love u guys Miley Vanessa Kendall Selena demi and joe and i have a job at T-BO i earn 500 pound a day

Zoey-im zoey i go to PCA with lola i love it there iv only been there for 3 years so that how long iv known all my friends i love them all i ent going out with anyone i came her for a trip and i love u all joe Vanessa Miley demi Selena Carly Ur turn lola oh and i have a job at a Susie place in PCA i earn 200 pound a day

Lola- im lola iv been going to PCA for 3 years i ent dating anyone i love all my friends i came her with my friends for a little trip and i love u celebrities and i love i Carly your turn Kendal and i love u Kendal and i work at coffee shop and i earn 200 pound a day

Kendal- im Kendal im in a band called big time rush im the leader i came with my friends iv known Carlos Logan james for 16 years and iv known jo my ex and my friend for 2 years and iv known Camilla Logan girlfriend for 3 years and i get 1000 pound a day

Trish- im Trish im Austin moon manger i always get jobs but get fired after two days ally is my best friend iv known her for 12 years and iv known Austin and dez for 3 years i love them all well not dez but still Miley huge fan and u guys i watch i Carly love it and im single Ur turn Lizzie i earn everyday 100 pound

Lizzie- im Lizzie im a normal girl i work at the mall i earn 300 pound a day i love u all my best friends are Miranda i known her for 16 years iv known Gordo for 14 years iv known Kate who used to be my best friend for 16 years until she became popular and Ethan my crush every girl want him iv known him for 6 years Ur turn tori

Tori- im tori i have one annoying sister Trina i work at a ship i earn 300 pound a day iv known cat Andre jade beck Robbie for 3 years me and jade don't get on well i don't have a boyfriend i go to Hollywood arts i love u all Ur turn cat

Cat- well im cattt i have no siblings i work with tori iv known Robbie Andre beck jade for 4 years but iv known tori for 3 years but love her more *they hug* oh and i love u all done

Selena- im Selena i love acting and singing u know how long iv known demi since she said but iv known Miley for 15 years i earn 10 million pound well that it i am not dating anyone by the way

Casey- im Casey i have 3 step siblings and 1 real sister i hate Derek but he had to cane along woowoo ugh i work at a shoes shop i earn 600 a day i love u all my mother and father divorced 5 years ago and now my mother pregnant done

Everyone on each row have introduced their self

Miley- guys *everyone who on row A looks at her she gives lola zoey Casey tori cat Kendal Carly Lizzie Trish checks for 50,000 pound they scream and hug her until the plane starts to move wired and they all are scared well not Miley Emily Oliver demi Selena Vanessa Jackson zac corbin Ashley Ryan joe nick Kevin for same reason until the pilot grabs a parachute and jumps of the plan while it crashes *

**See what happens next what couple would u like**

**Jiley jemi jemily jasey voe jashley jat joe and a girl **

**Niley nelena nemi nashley vick nat and more nick and a girl **

**Kiley kelena jemi kashley vevin kat and more Kevin and a girl**

**And more please email me before 4pm tomz **


	2. Chapter 2

**_hope u like please comment _**

_Miley pov_

_when the plane crashed i looked around everyone was awake but hurt so i got up and helped everyone on the island it took me about 20 mins there was a baby at the back i ran up to the baby and checked her pulse the baby was alive but the mother jumped out of the plane with the pilot i looked at the baby and picked it up and ran out of the boat and into the island the baby was crying to me it looks like the baby is about 5 months old the baby names is ceri she was so beautiful everyone was sitting on the sand trying to catch there breath u see the plane crashed on the island i was okay for same reason so i went up to everyone and checked them they all needed rest and water _

miley- guys u better sleep it 11pm ill check on u tonight to see if u are okay *she smiled at them*

zoey- what about u came on u need to sleep to

miley- im fine and i got a baby to look after guys sleep now *she looked at them angry and they did what they told*

_by the time it was 11.30 they was all asleep well one person wasn't_

miley- en u tired boy i dont know

?- naa i didn't get hurt btw im Derek *shakes her hand*

miley- nice to meet u Derek well the baby asleep so im going to find food water and stuff for camps and stuff

Derek- ill help since i cont go to sleep huge fan btw

miley- thanks okay lets go *they go into the forest and see a lovely river with clean water* look

Derek- wow that beautiful like u *he smiled at me*

miley- *i just blushed and saw 1o boxes that could fit me and Derek in and 2 boxes that was small so i ran over there and opened it inside the first box had 50 packs of bread 50 bottles of milk wow i know it had 40 packs of butter and 100 packs of ham it had 45 cereals 25 ready break 30 ice cream boxes with pink chocolate and yellow yum 200 of chocolates that are kit cat dairy milk white chocolate dark chocolate and 100 packs of bags of sweet wow that just in one box there are 9 left* wow looks like we dont need to find food after all

derek- mm u got that right lets see box 2 *he opened it and inside was 100 bottle of coke 100 of bottles of lemonade aid 100 bottles of orange pop and 100 of bottles of red pop and there was 50 energy cans and there was 200 of bottles of water and there was 50 bottles of wine 50 bottles of 6 packs of beer and there was 100 packs of orange and apple juice each* looks like we dont need to fine water *they laugh*

miley-yep lets see box 3 *they open box 3 and see 100 of banana 100 of apples 100 of oranges 100 of pine apples 100 of coconuts 100 of strawberries 100 of lemon 300 of pancake ready made pancakes wow 200 syrup and there was 50 bottles of whip cream and 400 packs of crisp all kind of crisp* okay it looks like someone was already on this island and got saved and left this behind and it ent ran out until 2 years so they must of left yesterday mm

derek- wow u are right lets see box 4 *he open box 4 and sees spoons forks knifes plates bowls cups glass cups scissors and 1000 of thick blankets* looks like we are staying warm

miley- yep i feel sorry for the baby and them all there sleeping on know is sand lets see box 5 *she opens it and inside it has baby cloths girls wow and cloths that will fit us all there was about 10000 cloths that may fit us all* well that weird

derek- yer it is they must of known we was going to be stuck here lets see box 6 *he opens box 6 and sees 2000 of shampoo 2000 of conditioner 1500 of hair spray 1500 of gel 1500 of girls perfume 1500 of boy perfume 2000 of towels 1500 of dressing gowns girls and boys and there was 5000 of toilet roll and 1000 soaps 1000 bubble baths soup* well that super freaky

miley- u can say that again eh who cares help will be here in about 6 weeks since this ocean is huge i mean bloody huge lets see box 7 *she opens it and sees 6000 woods for fire 100 packs of fags 200 lighters 200 tents that can fit 4 people in there was 3000 touches all with battery's and 500 heaters that dont need to plug in and 100 huge first aid kits* okay that good use for us

derek- yup okay lets see box 8 *he opens it and sees 1000 of bags full of make up 100 hair brushes 2000 bobbles 1000 microphones 100 coats for girls 400 mirrors 1000 pens 2000 books of plain paper and 1000 books of all kind of stuff 1000 face masks 500 nail vanish colours are blue red pink yellow purple green gold silver and more colours 100 gems 5000 camera and 50 bottles of wine and 30 Ferrero Rocher * looks like stuff for u girls then

miley- yep can't wait *laughs* okay box 9 *she opens it and sees 50 pack of 12 beers 50 pack of fags pack of cards 100 board games and 30 Ferrero Rocher and 100 magazine of play boy cars and stuff 10 soccer balls 10 footballs 10 tennis balls and bat* looks like for u boys

derek- yup okay box 10 * 100 of magazine of hot boys and stuff and 200 video recorder and 100 guitars 20 drums 500 fish 3000 marshmallows and chocolate and 5000 doughnuts and a baby cot * okay wow miley look our name on the two boxes

miley- wow ur right i will open mine u open ur *i opened my box and in side there was 50 pictures of my family 50 Ferrero Rocher chocolate and 10 bottle of wine and my favourite bear i got tears in my eyes* i miss them

derek- *he opens his and it as 50 photos of his family and 50 Ferrero Rocher 10 beers and his real mam teddy* i do to came lets get this back to the other and set it up while there sleeping

*they set the tents up and puts the blankets up and then we fell asleep out side with the other*

_It morning and miley and derek and the baby are up talking about what they found until everyone wake up_

Joe- what happen why are there tents up

Miley- me and derek found boxes full of cloths food bath stuff and all kind of stuff

Casey- really my step brother helped u

Derek- yes i did

Miley- ur step brother is really nice anyway me the baby derek sam and emily are in tent one marti Edwin lizzy matt Zora are in tent 2 Vanessa Ashley carly sam are in tent 3 zoey lola Nicole Quinn are in tent 4 tori cat jade Trina are in tent 5 lizzie Miranda Kate Casey are in tent 6 selena Harper demi tawni are in tent 7 Stella macy jo Lucy are in tent 8 Camilla ally Trish are in tent 9 zac corbin Oliver Jackson are in tent 10 nick Austin dez Dallas are in tent 11 chase logan mitchel gordo in tent 11 Ethan Larry Robbie Jake are in tent 12 Kendal james logan carlos are in tent 13 Kevin joe ryan Freddie are in tent 14 nico Grady Chad gibby are in tent 15 Andre beck david zeke in tent 16 mason Spencer are in tent 17 we have food and every thing got it

Demi- wow u guys are awesome thanks *hugs miley*

**_Okay see what happen next _**


End file.
